cheetocommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Counter-Strike 2D
Counter-Stike 2D, also known as CS2D is a topdown 2D shooter created by Unreal Software. Unlike original Counter Strike, CS2D has some features like Lua Scripting, Building and Zombie Mode, all without additional system hacking (like DLL hacking or something like that). These features later saw as an RP opportunity by Cheeto Community. So, they built the Lua Script and...voila...CC Public RP Server is up. The CS2D server is currently hosted by Trotskygrad and has Lua Script made by Ruirize, Jrdnllrd and other CC members. The Lua Script add some additional features like License Rights (Rights to build buildings and teleport), Premium and CT Rights (Kicking, Ban, SG550, Jailing), Teleport, Money System, Insta Equip, 911, Drop Money For Economical Needs, Noobmarking and Getting Info like IP to make ban request for someone. Many people in the server is often do Life RP, such as being shopkeeper, deathmatch arena operator, gate operator and security guard. But only some that do Story RP, RP where the players pretend to be someone and do story "simulation". Some Story RP examples is like Surviving from Airplane crash, Zombie RP Survival, Story about a Stray Cat, Story about a lost girl (Cyrille Yukimaru) and much more. Story RP require chatting and in order to keep everything tidy and clean, Out-of-character (OOC) chatting is sometime required. CS2D uses "" (without quotes) prefix for OOC chatting. OOC chatting useful for realtime RP out-of-RP planning (Like "[[Hey X, its time to turn the snow blizzard on so we can keep the RP running!", "[[CT! There a noob ruining our Story RP!"). Scripts, Buildings and Teleports is some features that helps Story RP-ing keep running. Maps and time system also support Story RP. Maps *Jungle Jungle is a "trending" maps right now made by NightEagle, a CC Member that love Resident Evil so much. Unlike many other maps that uses Landscape orientation, Jungle use Potrait orientation with its main city in the up side. In the city, it has an arena, 3 shops, a kind of an office, 3 houses and 2 gate operator room. Below the city, there a jungle with swamps, 2 locked house and 2 caves. Below the jungle there a gate operated military base which has special weapons supplies (M249, RPG Launcher, M4A1, M3 and Glock), rooms and jail. But thats not all, what make Jungle unique is BOW Mode. There an Umbrella base somewhere in the map, has a CT-only BOW activator button. If it pressed, it will spawn zombies, headcrabs and snarks to the city, utilizing the new CS2D b.0.1.1.8 NPC feature. Here the shop and arena more detailed information : » Weapon Shoppiç It produce Glocks, Elites, M3s, MP5s, TMPs and P90s. » Armor and Equipment Shop It produce Kevlars, Kevlar+Helmets, Light Armors, Chainsaws and Nightvisions. It has 2nd floor room for shopkeeper stuff. » Additional Weapon Shop It produce Portal Guns (Which take some time), Laser Guns and Laser Mines. It has 2nd floor room for shopkeeper stuff. » Arena It provide P228s, P90s, M3s and Kevlar. It has 8 participant slot (Green slot, Red slot, Purple slot, Blue slot). *Forest Forest is an old, classic but interesting map created by [[W0lf4ever. This map has dramatically change and added so many features compared with the first version since W0lf4ever update it from rp_forest_v3 into cc_forest_v1. It has a smart factory, 4 shops, mini football arena, 2 restaurant, 2 meeting place and a port that players may go in to the ship and explore a remote island. In the outside, there 2 never-seen-in-other-maps farm, graveyard, church (or something like that), cave, 2 house, heavy armour factory house, a room with flare on it (its seems to be drug suggestive room) and a small office. And unlike other maps, it has a Deathrun arena in the CT base, making the Forest map strangely, creative and unique. *Kaas Detailed information about Kaas and Space RP-ing can be found here. Kaas is huge map with Space background. Player is floating in the air and can use Warpdrive (if there an admin that activate it), a script ability to boost player speed. While "Warpdriving", the player is not recommended to do attack, whether is only throwing a snowball or wrenching, because it may cause the Warpdrive user explodes. This is often misused to disturb other players. Kaas is filled with space ruins that player may use it. They can make a base, form a space organization there and do their goals. Because Kaas has huge empty space, player can make something as they want, as long as its don't disturb other people. Because Kaas has Space background, Space RPing will be likely greatly supported. And because its space map, there no shops or other organized building there. *Desert Desert is a map (that it seems to be) made by Bloodnest. It consist a city and a medium-sized desert, filled with strange and lawless things like Toilet, Turrets and Fall.Unlike other maps, there a special button in the CT base that if a CT press it, "Virus" message will appear. It appears that "Virus" message is for Roleplaying support. Desert lawless is filled with traps and ruins. Ruins is perfect for Story RPing support. As version V.6.3, it has 4 shops, an arena, a bank,a meowing statue, a park, a deathmatch arena, a suicide tower, a hotel, a hospital and a discotic for Life RP. Here the shop and arena more detailed information : » Weapon Shop It produce Galils, Glocks, Flashbangs, Mac 10s, M3s and Scouts. It has blue teleport spot for CTs access. » Additional Equipment Shop It produce Portal Guns, Laser Mines and Smoke Grenades. It has green teleport spot for CTs access. » Additional Equipment and Weapon Shop It produce HE Grenades, MP5s, P228s, AWPs and Mines. » Additional Equipment and Weapon Shop #2 It produce Chainsaws, Gut Bombs (for healing), Airstrikes, Machetes, Tactical Shields, Primary Ammo and Grenade Launchers which take 3 days to be made. It has red teleport spot for CTs access. » Arena It provide Kevlars, XM1014s, MP5s and HE Grenades if the operator enable it. It has 7 participant slot (Green slot, Gray slot, Red slot, Blue slot, Yellow slot, Purple slot and Brown slot). The arena has Obstacle and Healing feature. The Obstacle feature toggle wall that can be used to be defense wall and reduce shooting range for participants and the Healing feature toggle smokes that heals participants. *Misthaven Please Link. Misthaven is a snowy and lovely map that made by Raygen. Like many other maps, it consist a city and a medium-sized lawless snow area. In the city area it has 3 shops, a hotel, a class or something like that, a restaurant, a discotic, a shooting range and a swimming pool for Life RP-ing activities. In the lawless area it has 2 "build wall to own" house, Weed Factory, Ruins, Caves and some *cough*moneywhore*cough* spots. Here the shop detailed information: » Weapon Shops It produce P228, M3, XM1014, MP5, UMP45, Aug, SG552, AWP and G3SG1. It has yellow teleport spot for CTs access. » Additional Weapon Shop It produce Portal Guns, Laser Mines, Laser Guns for Mining and Smoke Grenades. It has green teleport spot for CTs access. » Additional Equipment Shop It produce Machetes, Chainsaws, Airstrikes, Molotov Cocktails, Tactical Shields and Grenade Launchers which take some days to be made. It has gray teleport spot for CTs access.